


Bloom

by Ehtar



Series: Prompt Fills [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Developing Relationship, Flower Crowns, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, FrostIron Bingo 2019, M/M, Mythology References, Silly, Teasing Loki (Marvel), Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehtar/pseuds/Ehtar
Summary: Flower crowns have 'mysteriously' appeared on the Avengers' heads mid-battle.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Prompt Fills [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311365
Comments: 16
Kudos: 161





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the Frostiron 2019 Bingo!
> 
> B4 - Flower crowns

“Lokes, is there something you want to share? Maybe about any recent hobbies?”

Loki looked up from the most recent book. Tony was rather of the opinion that the books Loki chose to read counted more as ‘tomes,’ and were thick enough to merit sitting on a lectern, but no. Loki liked to sit curled up in one of the armchairs with books a foot thick cradled in his lap, usually with a drink nearby. It was so wildly incongruous with how he usually thought of Loki that it still threw him for a loop.

Now the reformed, (reform _ing?_ ), Asgardian was looking up at him, blinking slowly. “What on earth might I want to tell anyone about how I choose to spend my time?”

“Well,” he said, walking over to stand next to Loki’s chair, “you seem to be making a good effort of it without actually _saying_ anything.”

He pulled out a handful of flowers, all sorts of different types and colors, arranged and braided into crowns. They were well made and all of them quite pretty, even Tony was willing to admit that, but…

Loki’s eyes lit up on the flower crowns, one corner of his mouth twitching up. “My, my, whatever could these be?”

Tony rolled his eyes. Loki wasn’t even trying to sound innocent. “You know exactly what they are. I’m not asking _if_ you did it, because that’s just too obvious. I’m asking _why?”_

“Should I feel insulted, that I’ve been described as ‘obvious’?”

“If you are, then direct that feeling at yourself for _being_ obvious.”

Loki chuckled, far from annoyed _or_ insulted, and closed his book to look as the flower crowns in Tony’s hand with what looked like fondness. “I’m glad at least that they all seem to have survived. Although… I don’t see Thor’s…?” He looked up at Tony, green eyes questioning, lips still tilted in a smirk.

Tony shrugged. “Thor decided he wanted to keep his for some reason. Honestly I thought he was going to tear his to pieces by the expression on his face. Then he laughed and said it was ‘a good reminder of adventures past,’ and that he wanted to keep it as a memento.” He shook his head, befuddled. The whole incident was so small and innocuous that Tony probably wouldn’t have done anything about it at all except to make a passing comment about it to Loki later, but Thor’s comment got his curiosity up. It made him think that there was something more to the sudden appearance of the crowns on everyone’s heads than just a prank to make them all look silly in front of cameras.

Loki’s brows rose. “Did he indeed? That’s… a little surprising, I will admit.”

“I thought so, too, but probably not for the same reason. Care to fill me in?”

Loki shrugged dismissively. “I’m sure you noticed that Thor’s little accoutrement was a bit different than everyone else’s?”

He nodded, thinking back to when all of the crowns had suddenly appeared. “Yeah, I did. None of them are exactly alike, but Thor’s was the only one to include a veil.”

The smirk grew into a grin, white teeth flashing with delight. “Yes, a little callback to our younger days, when Thor got into a bit of trouble and I helped him back out of it. He didn’t appreciate my methods at the time, but he _did_ appreciate the results.”

Tony felt a replying grin begin to tug at his own lips. “Is that right? I sense a story, do share. I want to hear all about how you got Thor out of trouble with a veil.”

He was given an appraising look for a moment, and then Loki stood up, making Tony back up a step. He always forgot how _tall_ Loki was.

“I’ll make you a deal, Stark,” he said, oddly intense in how he fixed his gaze on him. “I will tell you the entire tale – including those parts Thor and his gang of friends like to leave out – _if_ you can discern the meaning of the crown I gave to _you_.”

Tony stared at him, and then down at the flowers looped over his arm. “Meaning? You mean to tell me there’s a message in all these?”

“Would you really expect any less of me?” He asked, sounding incredibly pleased with himself. He brushed past Tony, going in the general direction of his rooms. “I eagerly await your conclusions, Stark.”

Tony stared after the Asgardian, and then looked back down at the flowers in his arms. He could still remember which one had been his. It was a red and white affair, interspersed with dark, glossy green leaves. The white flowers Tony could recognize well enough as gardenias, but the red ones were harder to place. They were shaped a little like lilies, with dark speckling on their center petals.

He stared down at the flowers, and then back up at Loki’s retreating back.

He doubted it would be very hard to figure out whatever message the mage had meant to send. He rather suspected that the real ‘test’ would be in how he responded.

Tony smiled to himself. If that was the kind of challenge it was, then he was confident he could rise up to it.

**Author's Note:**

> The red flowers are alstroemeria for anyone who is curious. ^^ Thanks for reading, everyone! 💕
> 
> You can find me on  
> Tumblr: [@ehtarwrites](http://ehtarwrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@ehtarwrites](https://twitter.com/ehtarwrites)  
> Discord: @ehtarwrites#4962 
> 
> If anyone wants to come say hi or chat about nerdy things, hmu! ♥


End file.
